


Untitled Tinkerbelle/Hook Drabble

by TriplePirouette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about the Neverland nights... they use one another for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Tinkerbelle/Hook Drabble

There were lonely nights out in Neverland, nights where Hook could hear the screams of young boys- boys who weren’t old enough to crave the touch of a woman and too young to even think girls were worth the trouble. Under the thumb of Pan, they’d never grow old enough, or wise enough, to understand.

Hook would swing his rum, stare at his men, and stumble from his ship.

She wasn’t welcoming at first. She enjoyed his company, but not his touch.

Fairies weren’t known to be sexual creatures, despite the cleavage and the short skirts.

But one night Tinkerbelle stumbled over to the edge of her little tree house as tears dripped down her face. She pushed away his offer of rum. “I cry for them sometimes. They’ll never grow up. They’ll never know their first date, their first kiss, falling in love. They’ll never get married or have children. Thousands of years and they will still be here, playing those stupid games.”

“Do fairies have those things?” he wondered allowed, stepping closer than he should have. She surprised him when she leaned back against his chest, the warmth of her body a stark contrast to the cool air around them.

“No,” she whispered. “We help everyone else find them. We use dust and magic and get everyone else their happy endings, but we never get those things. It’s not for us.”

He smirked, slipped his flask back in his pocket, and let his hand drift over her arm. “Yes, but you’re not one of them anymore.”

There were lonely nights out in Neverland, but never quite as lonely as before. He’d watch, from above, as the boys played at being men, and slipped away to the arms of the fallen fairy when it became too much. He could forget, at least for a few hours in her delicate embrace, what he’d lost and what he’d become. He could forget that he’d become the villain, that he’d turned pirate and lost those things he’d held dear about himself.

With the fallen fairy, he didn’t feel as broken. He didn’t feel as wrong.

He could forget what he’d done wrong. He could forget the taverns and the sword fights and the pillaging. She told him she could pretend she was just a woman and that he was just a man, and that some other fairy had helped them find their happy ending.

It always disappeared, those feelings of contentment, with every new dawn that signaled another day frozen in time, frozen in place. His soul darkened with each encounter, each desperate attempt at finding peace where there was none.

And when he found a way out, he didn’t say goodbye. 


End file.
